


One Moment

by Calanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Moment</p>
<p>Written in 2009<br/>A/N:: For lilyseyes, Congratulations on your daughter's graduation and wedding.. I used a half a box of puffs on this.. so enjoy! morganlefay1958 helped betaed and tweaked as I went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment

_**Mini ficlet for Lilyeyes:: One Moment, complete**_  
 **Tittle::**  One Moment  
 **Author::**  [](http://calanor.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **calanor**](http://calanor.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing::**  Harry/Severus, OC/OC, mentions of Bill/Neville   
 **Words::**  892  
 **Disclaimer::**  Jk owns it all, I just play in it from time to time. Someone owns 'Music of the Night'.   
 **Summary:: _ **One Moment**_**  
 **A/N::**  For [](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/) , Congratulations on your daughter's graduation and wedding.. I used a half a box of puffs on this.. so enjoy! [](http://morganlefay1958.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://morganlefay1958.insanejournal.com/) **morganlefay1958**  helped betaed and tweaked as I went...  
  


**One Moment**

  
  
  
"Harry!"  
  
A mop of dark appeared around a door, "Yes, Severus. I'm in the Library."  
  
Severus didn't waste time as he hastily walked into the Library of the Potter-Snape home. Harry's eyes widened as he watched his spouse begin pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in his bare feet.  
  
Harry loved Severus' bare feet. He shook his head to get his mind back on the subject of Severus' frantic mood.   
  
"What's wrong, Severus?"  
  
The dark man stopped in mid-pace to glare at his husband. "OUR daughter is graduating from Oxford tomorrow, and then getting married on Saturday. Are you not the least bit nervous?"  
  
"Is there a reason I should be?" Harry asked, confused as to Severus' agitation. "Antoinette is marrying someone you approve of wholeheartedly. Bill and Neville Weasley's oldest son has shown himself to be a very good match for our daughter. She pushes and Joshua pushes back, and they still love each other--kind of like us, actually. I think they are well matched."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"What Severus?"  
  
"She's my baby!"  
  
Harry blinked. Ah, the bottom line, Severus loosing his youngest baby; having to cut the apron strings. Things were suddenly very clear.  
  
"Joshua and Antoinette have been planning this wedding for a year now. You and Molly, as well as Neville, have argued with them both about everything down to the last detail. Even to that of you walking her down the aisle."  
  
Severus looked down at his hands then back to his spouse. His dark eyes, glistening, "I'm her father and her Carrier. I nourished her for eight months with my body. Its hard...to let go."  
  
Harry got up from his chair and embraced his husband. "Severus, you are my lover, my husband, and best friend through thick and thin. The next two days will most likely use every bit of patience we have, but we will weather it all with smiles and laughter. Tomorrow we will be proud of her accomplishments and we will stand witness as she steps onto a new path."  
  
"She's too young."  
  
"We've had this discussion. She knows what she wants and she gets that stubborn determination from you."  
  
Severus smirked, "Yes, she does."  
  
Harry took Severus hands in his own, "When I bonded with you, I promised you forever." Smiling, "Severus Alexander Snape, I take thee, into my heart and soul. Into my body and mind. I embrace you with my magic and love till my ashes are swept away into the east wind. This I vow by my magic and honor."  
  
Severus licked his lips as he recited his words from so long ago, "Harry James Potter, I take thee, into my heart and soul. Into my body and mind. I embrace you with my magic and love till my ashes are swept away into the east wind. This I vow by my magic and honor."  
  
Watching the emotions play over his husband's face, Harry cupped Severus' cheek. "Now would you deny our daughter, your baby, the unforgettable experience of speaking and hearing similar vows with Joshua?"  
  
Severus had no answer for that. They stood there, foreheads touching, just remembering and feeling.  
  


**~!~!~**

  
  
Severus had done fine throughout the Graduation ceremonies. Stood through hundreds of pictures, smiling in some, stony faced in most.  
  
He walked slowly down the aisle with his daughter the next day. Harry waiting for them at the altar, then together, they handed her off to Joshua. Severus, for a brief moment almost didn't let go of her hand. Harry gently squeezed his other hand, and whispered his love, giving his husband the courage to pass her hand to their future son-in-law. Antoinette smiled up at her Papa and kissed his cheek. "Love you always, Papa."  
  
Severus stepped back, his throat tightened, his eyes glistened as his daughter exchanged her own vows with the young man who had captured her heart all those years ago. He chuckled silently as he remembered when the dark haired toddler had bopped Joshua on the head, after he'd tipped over her toy cauldron, emptying it's contents. He sighed. It seemed like only yesterday.  
  
Together they watched as the magic swirled around the young couple, bonding them, and showing their friends and family what they both already knew. Soulmates.  
  
They ate and toasted, then Antoinette stood in the middle of the dance floor in her beautiful sparkling white dress with her hand held out, "Papa? Please?"  
  
Strands of  _'Music of the Night'_  began to flow through the air as Severus made his way to the middle of the dance floor and his waiting daughter. The play and the movie had been one of their favorite things to enjoy together. They would listen to the music and attend the play whenever it was in London. Even as far as traveling there repeatedly, to see it again and again.  
  
Severus smiled as he took his child into his arms and waltzed her around the wooden floor. This moment was for them only, for in the next few minutes, when the song changed,Antoinette would slip from his arms to her Husband and her own future.   
  
But for now, she was still his little girl and this was their special moment, a memory to treasure for always in time. Harry smiled as he watched them together dance as they were on air.   
  
 _~finis... but is it ever??...oh no Never..._


End file.
